My Little Girl
by DoctorWhoArrow
Summary: Im sorry that it has taken me so long to post this one. This is the 3ed daughter     Song is My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am soooo sorry that it has taken me sooo long for me to put this up!

Mac Taylor was sitting in his office while his 13 year old was talking about school and boys with her mom. Mac was finding it even harder to let his daughter go. She was his youngest daughter out of three girls and two boys. Even more was that she was the 2ed youngest. She was sitting on his couch by her mom. He stood up as he was about to leave his office to go do some work. He leans down and kisses her on her forehead and whispers "I love you, Baby Girl," and gives her mom a kiss on the lips. They both say their I love Yous as he leaves.  
Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know 

His thoughts went back to the day in the hospital when the nurses put her in his arms for the first time Abigail Sari Taylor was one of the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. He was wrapped around her little finger when he saw her being laid on her momma's chest.

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born 

Mac wrote on her wall in her bedroom when he went home after she was born: 

"You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Abigail what were you thinking!" Mac yelled at his daughter who was suspended from school for punching a boy.

"He said that the military is just a bunch of baby killers so I punched him. I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again." She replied with a smile that was so much like her mothers.

"Ok. Just walk away next time ok?" He said with a smile of his own.

"Ok. I love you Daddy."

Mac looked at his daughter who is so much like his wife. He thought back when she was a little girl who couldn't sleep, so he danced with her tell she fell asleep. Now she was in high school and was just about grown. He smiled and went up stairs to get ready for work.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown 

12 midnight

Mac walked in the house quietly and put his badge and gun in the safe. He was tired and sad. A 3 year old little girl was found beaten and killed. It was an open and shut case her parents beat her because she wouldn't stop bugging them. At the thought of the little girl he walks to his kids bedrooms and checks on them. He walks to Abby's room and as he leaves her room he whispers "I love you Baby Girl." As he turns away he hears "I love you more Daddy."

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"

Mac is sitting at the table with the note cards and his wallet by his cup of coffee while Stella got breakfast started. He was writing his kids a note for the day. He started this Maria was going to day care. He writes the notes and in them he gives their lunch money. In Abby's he writes:

"Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Taylor I would like to have your daughter Abigail Sari Taylor in marriage?" Jeremiah Booth asked. He and Abby had been dating for 3 years. Mac sat at the dinner and thought about it. Abby loved him he is a good man.

"You have my blessing. But trust me when I say that if you hurt her I will kick your ass. I don't care if you dad is a FBI agent. I will hunt you down and hide your body after I kill you. You got that?"

"Yes sir. Abby means the world to me." He pulls out the velvet box and shows him the engagement ring.

"My mom gave me it this was the ring my dad popped the question with. When I told my mom and dad that I wanted to asked Abby she gave me this ring."

Mac smiled and said "It's beautiful."

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough 

A Year and Half Later

Mac stood up and grabbed the mic. With tears in his eyes he starts to speak, "Abby when the doctors laid you on your momma's belly almost 21 years ago. I thought that you were so beautiful. It seems like it was only yesterday that your Mom told me that she was pregnant. You have grown into a beautiful young lady. Your beautiful baby from the outside in Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again go on, take on this whole world But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"

A/N The picture for the ring is on my profile. Just follow the link. 


End file.
